Dream Demon Dipper
by Hey I'm amazing 12345
Summary: For the past week now Dipper has been having strange nightmares that he can't begin to explain .( story was inspired By: Wolfan Terror story someone like me and Transcendence AU.)( rated T because It can be ) I don't own the image
1. chapter 1

**Dream Demon Dipper**

The nightmares became more frequent after the sock puppet incident with Bill. He mostly dreamed about the monsters that he encountered in the past chasing him through the town of gravity falls. However, the nightmares didn't worry him too much because once all the monsters had caught up too him ready to attack, dipper somehow found the strength to fight the monsters in his dreams. This caught the attention of bill cipher even though he was the one who was giving dipper the nightmares.

Bill had entered dippers dream. It was dippers own weird version of his house in Piedmont. In some of the rooms, there were memories of Dippers past time in Gravity Falls. In other rooms were some of the monsters that he met like the gremloblin, a few of the gnomes, the multibear, manotaurs and even the summerween trickster. Everything was calm but Bill didn't like all the quietness and tranquility. So what he did was he broke the cages of all the monsters and sent them after Dipper. At first, Dipper didn't notice the monsters running after him because he was too busy reading journal number three trying to figure out who the author was. If it wasn't for the manotaurs who were yelling that they were attacking, dipper would have never noticed the bunch of monsters running after him.

Dipper screamed as the monsters came closer. He began to start running for his life. He was trying to get to somewhere safe to look through his journal to find something, anything that could help him. After about 10 minutes of running dipper finally found an empty room. He jumped into the room closing and locking the door. He sat down to see if there was anything that could happen As dipper was scanning through the pages of the journal, Bill being the jerk he is burnt the journal with his light blue flame, dipper threw the journal out of his hands onto the floor. The blue flames intensified as the pages began to burn to a crisp. Journal number three was now a pile of ashes. Bill couldn't help but laugh at himself,

" This is gonna be fun."

All dipper could hear was the monsters pounding at the door he had previously locked. All of a sudden the door came crashing down on to the ground. The monsters darted into the room where dipper was sitting down. However, Bill and the monster were expecting a cowering kid crying into his knees. That's not what they found. Dipper was no longer sitting down he was standing up with the look of pure confidence on his face. This not only shocked the monsters but Bill as well. Dipper began to start running towards the doorway with the monsters, he was ready for a fight. Just as dippers fist was a good 2 inches away from the summer ween tricksters gut when he disappeared and everything turned gray.

" Well well well if it isn't the infamous pint tree," Bill said while floating behind dipper.

Dipper immediately spun around to be met with the all familiar figure floating in front of him.

"BILL!" Dipper shouted furiously.

"Did you miss me? Oh, come on you missed me! "Said Bill in a mocking tone of voice.

"Barely you worked with Gideon, you tried to destroy gunkle Stan's mind!" Dipper said angerly

"Jeez relax kit it was just a job."

" What do you want the bill?"

"I just wanted to say Pine tree, you've impressed me over the past few days. You deserve a prize. Here's a head that's always screaming. "

With the snap of Bill's fingers, a screaming head appeared beside Dipper. With Dippers scream, the head started pealing away starting with the skin then the muscles and finally the bone. Bill wanted to get down to business.

"Point is I like you and I'd hate to see you put in harm's way."

"What makes you think I'm gonna get hurt?"

" I know things pine tree. I know lots of things."

Dipper was still recovering from the screaming head incident. Bill realized that pine tree wasn't gonna say anything too specific so he kinda got annoyed and said something that caught Dippers attention.

"So how about those nightmares Pine tree."

" How do you know about those?!"

"I told you, kid, I know lots of things. For example, Want to know the exact time of your death Pine tree?" Bill said just to prove his point."

" So you've been in my dreams then. "

" Don't worry pine tree I didn't invade your mind or anything, I can't do that in dreams. Don't worry your mind is safe. It's normal for a being such as myself. Anyway what I was saying was you've been having some pretty bad dreams lately and I wish I couldn't say this but I'm not even the culprit of all your nightmares." Obviously, Bill was lying. "You've been acting strangely in your dreams pine tree, very strange." Dapper was having trouble processing All of what Bill just said. Dipper was saying in an anxious and curious voice,

" How strange Bill?"

" You've been fighting them. And if you continue to do so you might stop being human! "

this shocked dipper the most because he was not expecting for Bill to say that. Bill began to explain,

"A dream demon has control over dreams Like humans but a lot more control over the dreams. When a human gets to my level of control they will turn into a dream demon. That level of control is where you're at Pine tree."

"So what your saying is ill be like you?!"

"Wow! You make that sound like a bad thing pine tree. But don't worry there are some perks to being a dream demon isn't all that bad other than not growing up like shooting star. Think about it you'll be immortal, she will live her life and then before you even accept what's happening she'll be dead. The only way you can see her is when you're doing what I'm doing now. However, I can stop all of this if we make a deal. "

Dipper couldn't even process what just happened.

" So how's about it Pine tree ready to make a deal? "

"Never! I won't make a deal with you, you're probably just trying to trick me!"

The witch was funny because it was true. Everything Thad Bill just told him was a lie. There was never a human that turned into a dream demon. Bill just said that to try and persuade Pine tree into taking the deal.( which didn't work that well) Bill was kinda annoyed, so he told Pine tree,

" tick rock kid. You have one day before the transformation starts. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Almost in an instant Bill vanished from dippers mindscape and all the color slowly spilled into the world again. Dipper woke up in his bead. He looked over at Shooting stars bed and she wasn't there, probably off playing with waddles or knitting some more sweaters. Dipper ran to go find her and tell her all about who he just talked to

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **This is my first story. If any of you have any pointers please leave a review with them. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and Favorited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deal making**

Dipper had given Mabel an almost perfect explanation of the dream that he had with Bill in it.

" The triangle guy?" Mabel said in confusion.

" Yes Mabel, The triangle guy.

" He really said all that? How are you going to stop him Dipper? "

" Yes, and I don't know if I can Mabel. I'm kind of scared about all of this " Dipper said worriedly.

" Don't be Dipper it will all turn out okay. I promise. Plus Bill can't do anything unless you make a deal with him."

" It's just that I'm worried that he is going to try and trick me like last time I made a deal with him, you know the whole puppet incident."

" Don't worry bro-bro! no matter what I'll be by your side no matter what you decide."

"Thanks Mabel. I appreciate it."

" Any time bro-bro. just remember today's the day to decide if you'll take the deal or not." She said as she left to go get some of her favourite cereal.

Mable was right. dipper had to make the choice before it was too late. If he made the choice to take the deal he would live the rest of his life with Mabel. However the was the possibility that bill would trick him was always there. if he didn't make the deal he might turn into a dream demon and he'd have to watch Mabel grow up and eventually die. Dipper was torn between the two choices. After about an hour of thinking and making up scenarios about what could happen with Bill. Dipper had finally made up his mind, he was going to make the deal.

Dipper ran down the attic stairs to where Mabel was sitting knitting a sweater for her pet big Waddles. Dipper sat down beside her and explained the whole plan on what was gong to happen. Mabel seemed nervous about this whole thing. However to her Dipper was adamant of making this deal. He didn't tell her why though that made her worried.

The twins both went to the place in the forest where Gideon had originally summoned Bill. Dipper just yelled out,

"Bill I'm ready to make a deal! The world began to drain from its colour as a bright yellow triangle Appeared.

"Ah, Pine tree I see your ready to make a deal. Now let's get it over With, because you and I both know that I have more important things to do." Bill said as he lit up his hand with his blue flame and extended it to Dipper. Who just held back his hand and looked at Mabel who was holding up both her thumbs with a huge smile on her face trying to encourage her brother. Who just smiled back nervously considering he was about to make a deal with a demon.

"Just one thing, what's your price?"

" Plain and simple Pine tree, I'll take your power away from you and use it to make myself stronger, and you don't owe me anything in return."

Bill held out his hand as it lit up with his signature blue flame. Dipper reached out to it and shook it. He and Mabel immediately realised that he made a mistake. Bill slowly Began to laugh like a psycho which he was.

Dipper felt the life being drained out of his body and he couldn't do anything about it. Bill had made it so he couldn't move. Mabel was screaming for Bill to stop doing whatever he was doing to Dipper.

"Oh, I guess I lied about a few things. You do have very strong power but it would never turn you into a dream Demon, and I can't take your Power without taking a few other things."

Dipper was screaming at himself to move and just get away but his feet staid where they were. Bill let go of dippers hand. Dipper thought now he could move since Bill had let go of his hand that was still aflame but he still wasn't able to move. Bill snapped his fingers and the blue flames that had previously lit up dippers hand slowly crept up his arm and began to slowly engulf Dippers Body. Dipper was still paralyzed but he could only manage one agonizing scream filled of Fear and horror.

Mabel tried to run towards him but she was stopped by an invisible wall. All she could do was stand there and watch the events unfold. Half of Dippers body was covered in the flames. Bill had gotten annoyed on how slow the flames were spreading across Dipper so he speed up the process which made Dipper scream out in pain. The fire had reached up to dippers neck. Despite beingparalyzed fell to the ground and then turned to face Mabel. Dipper was now laying on the ground screaming in pain as the fire spread across his neck and was rushing up to his chin. By now he was surrounded by the light blue blaze. Bill was pleased with his work. Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper began to glow with an intense bright light. The light eventually disappeared. the flames that originally covered Dipper were not there anymore. Dipper just laid there Barely moving. Mabel was sure he was unconscious because of the lack of movement.

Bill was ready to take Dippers power. He began to mumble some strange words in some unknown language that sounded like Latin. Dipper's eyes Began to glow a light blue and Dipper started to float up to the level bill was hovering at. Dipper began to stiffen as Bill snapped his fingers and laugh. Dipper was slowly turning to stone. Once Mabel saw this she screamed in horror. she was so scared she couldn't move or take her eyes off of Bill and Dipper. Dipper's body was almost completely Stone. If Bill had a mouth he'd be smiling at the work he just did. a few minutes passed and dipper was now completely stone. Bill dropped dipper. When Dipper hit the ground his stone body shattered and a pale white smoke rose up from the pile of stone and went towards Bill who just absorbed it. Dipper was dead and there was nothing Mabel could do about it. There was a flash of light and bill was gone. The colour began to spill back into the world. Mabel was all alone now . She began to cry for the loss of her brother. After she stopped crying she started panicking, _what am I gonna tell everyone, dipper just got killed by a demon and now he's a pile of rocks._ She dropped down on her knees and started to cry again. Until something caught her eye, the stones glowing, which made her smile.

 **Well sorry for the late chapter, I was having trouble with this one. I will post the chapters on the weekends from Friday to Sunday for the start of this fic. Sometime in those days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the Cliff hanger I didn't know how to end this one. Please review with any suggestions,**


	3. Chapter 3

**( cant think of a title lol)**

The stones slowly started to shake which then went to a rumble. Then the stones shook more violently. There were some stones that were jumping up and down all over the place. The stones shook and jumped around for a few seconds then a bright light started to emit from somewhere in between the rocks. It got brighter and soon overtook all of Mabel's surroundings causing her to shield her eyes. Eventually the light faded away. Mabel slowly removed her arm from her eyes. Then rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. Mabel shrieked with joy when she saw what had happened.

Dipper was laying on the ground where Mabel had Seen Bill drop Dipper. Mabel ran towards Dipper with pure joy only to find him unconscious. She checked dippers pulse and breathing, Dipper had a steady pulse and a slow but calm breath. Mabel was still happy to see her brother alive none the less.

Mabel grabbed Dipper by the arm lifting him up onto her shoulder. and slowly started to walk home with her brother on her shoulder. By the time they were half way to the Mystery Shack Mabel heard a slight moan.

" M-Mabel?"

The noise scared Mabel so much she dropped dipper she instantly dropped down to where Dipper was on the forest floor and gave him a hug.

" Mabel what happened?"

" Sorry dipper, I can't Enplane it to you now but once we get back to the shack I'll explain everything in the morning. Can you walk by yourself, or do you need help?"

" No I think I'm good. "

Dipper slowly started to walk with Mabel by his side. At first dipper was a tad wobbly then he got some of his strength back he was picking up the speed not by much however he was faster than before.

 **-Time skip-**

Dipper and Mabel were at the shack. The sun was setting by the time they got back. They both went in expecting to see grunkle Stan watching TV. But instead they saw grunkle Stan running towards then shouting,

" Kids, your okay! Where were you?"

Dipper and Mabel both looked at each other and decide not to tell Stan the truth. Dipper was about to say something when Mabel beat him to it.

"Oh we were just out solving a mystery when we lost track of time."

She said putting on her most sincere smile she had. Surprisingly grunkle Stan believed her. After grunkle Stan gave the kids a lecture that involving don't do that again, he told them to go upstairs and go to bed. He got no complaints from ether of them. They just nodded and walked upstairs towards there room. Everyone had went to bed right away.

 **The Next day**

I woke up with my pet pig Waddles beside me sleeping. it was nice until I remembered yesterday. Without waking up Waddles I sat up in my bed and looked over to Dipper's bed and he was sitting up in his bed reading the journal. He would of stayed up there all day if Stan hadn't called us down for breakfast. I ran down the attic stairs towards the kitchen. Stan made pancakes. We all ate happily, except dipper who hardly ate anything on his plate then went upstairs back to the attic. I dried to finish my pancakes as fast as I could. within 7 minutes I was finished my pancakes and I ran to the attic.

Dipper was pacing around the attic before I came in. He stopped and ran towards me and began to ask what happened yesterday. I told him everything that happened after he shook hands with bill since he didn't remember. Which was a good thing in my opinion. It seemed that dipper took it very well.

I was shocked after Mabel told me what happened but I pushed those feelings to the side and asked her if she wanted to go do something other searching for monsters and solving mysteries. A smile instantly grew on Mabel's face as she yelled out,

" THE MALL!"

I smiled and started do downstairs with Mabel to ask Stan for money. He said no so Mabel gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. Eventually Stan gave in on one condition, we had to work extra in the gift shop. Mabel and I nodded as Stan gave us some Money. We ran out the door to the mall.

When we got back it was about 4 o'clock. Mabel had a bag full of yarn and I had few notebooks and new pens in my bag. I told Mabel I was going up to our room to put my stuff away, she said she'll be right up to put her yarn away. I began walking up the stairs to the attic when I felt my feet go off the floor for a split second. It didn't faze me so I just continued walking to the attic.

Mabel had shown her new yarn to gruncle Stan just smiled and continued watching TV. She shrugged it off and ran up the stairs to the attic. Mabel ran into the room and almost fell backwards. Her brother was floating a few inches off the ground. Mabel had a terrified look on her face. Dipper asked in confusion,

" Mabel... what's wrong?

Mabel stood where she was with her mouth a gap and slowly started to say,

" Dipper your f-floating!"

" F-FLOATING! What?! How?!" dipper said as he looked down panicking. He really was really floating and not a few inches off the floor. Now he was floating a good food in the air.

" Dipper it's okay, just calm down dipper! your okay." Mabel said as she ran towards him.

Mabel slowly pulled him down and into a hug. Dipper didn't say anything he just bowed his head and hugged Mabel. A few minutes later Mabel broke the hug and asked what happened. Dipper replied with a shaken up voice,

"Mabel I don't know exactly what happened, all that happened was I just came up the stairs and started to un pack what we got from the mall. The next thing I knew is you coming in telling me I was floating. That's all I know. I don't even know what happened."

" Don't worry Bro-bro, I'm sure it will sort itself out in the morning. For now let's just go eat dinner."

Dipper gave a smile and they both went downstairs to help Stan make dinner. by the time dinner was ready and everyone had finished eating it was 6 o'clock. Stan sat down is his normal seat and started to watch an episode rerun of duck-tective. Soon after the episode began Mabel and Dipper sat down on the floor and started to watch the show. Six episodes later it already 9 o'clock and everyone was off to bed.

Dipper and Mabel had a hard time falling asleep at first considering the events of today, but by 9:30 there were both out cold.

 **Authors note**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning came quicker than Dipper had hoped. Dipper wasn't floating anymore which sent a Dipper glanced outside the triangular window only to find the sun rising. It was a beautiful morning. Mabel had woken up just a few minutes after Dipper had with her pig snuggled up by her side. Dipper and Mabel both lied in their beds staring at the blankets they were under, until Waddles hopped off of Mabel's bed and Grunkle Stan had told my them to get dressed because they were going out for breakfast. Dipper was the first to get out of bed. He grabbed his hat and went to the bathroom to get ready to out for breakfast.

Dipper had just finished combing his hair. He put on his hat and looked in the mirror to check if he missed any spots while combing his chocolate brown hair. He was about to walk out when he felt a slight pain overtop of his eyes, it didn't last long though. he looked over to the mirror to see something frightening, his eyes! They weren't his normal color, the sclera( white part) and iris ( colored part ) were a dark pitch black, and his pupil was a fluorescent yellow and that had a fails trail of a golden flame to it when he moved. Dipper let out a faint yelp which could only be heard from a few feet away. He moved his hands to his eyed and started rubbing them just in case it was his imagination. He moved his away from his eyes only to still see the black and gold eyes. They weren't going away. He started to panic!

While Dipper was running up to the attic he noticed his vision was extremely focused and sharp. He had stopped running when he was at the top of the stairs and started to look around, he noticed that he could see every detail around Hello the wood beginning to solid on the railing that followed the stairs. The little bits of moss on the roof of the attic. The color of the wood in different parts on the floor. It was worn down in the centre of the hallway where people walked and don't pick up their feet when the walk and the edges of the hallway closest to the walls were still the nice color they were before. All this was beginning to scare dipper because he'd never experienced this before. He shook his head to snap him out of his daze and started walking to the attic.

He knocked on the door a few times until he heard Mabel say,

" Come in."

So he came in and stared at her from the door frame. She just smiled at him and went back to playing with Waddles. Dipper was confused, did she see his eyes or did she not? He didn't know, but it seemed that she didn't. Dipper looked puzzled. Maybe his eyes were back to normal? He went to go check in the mirror once more to see if his suspicion was correct. It was, his eyes were back to normal. He was happy to see his normal brown eyes. He smiled and went to go dry dressed.

* * *

 **- Time skip to the diner-**

The Pines family entered the diner and were seconds after greeted by Lazy Susan who showed them to a booth. Everyone sat down except for lazy Susan who gave them a menu and then walked to the next table to ask if they needed anything and if there meal was okay. As usual Mabel was blabbing on about how she still plans to have a summer full of romance. However Dipper wasn't listening, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, kid you alright? You were kind of zoning out." Grunkle Stan said.

"Uh... yea I'm fine" dipper uttered in a nervous tone of voice.

Lazy Susan came to the table and asked us what we wanted, Grunkle Stan said he wanted coffee. Mabel and Dipper both wanted Pancakes. Lazy Susan smiled and started walking to the kitchen to tell the cook. On her way back she stops at the counter and grabs a large pot of coffee and a medium sized coffee cup. She walks over to Stan and poured him a cup. She smiled at Stan then proceeded to tell Mabel and Dipper there pancakes would be ready soon. Dipper and Mabel both smiled as Lazy Susan walked away.

A few minutes passed and Lazy Susan came to the table with two plates of Steaming hot pancakes and coated in syrup and topped with butter. She placed them on the table and Walked away. Mabel smiled and started eating her Breakfast. Just before Dipper was about to start eating a sharp pain shot through his head. Dipper winced then closed his eyes while putting his hands over his temples and start to rub them and bowed his head. Mabel stopped eating and looked at her brother in confusion.

" Dipper You okay?" Mabel asked with a worried tone.

" Urgh..." Dipper managed to say under his breath.

Mabel was starting to get really worried until Dipper lifted up his head and said,

"Sorry guys, It was just a headache. I didn't mean to scare you guys.

* * *

 **( Mabel's P.O.V)**

" It's okay Dipper, I just didn't know what was wrong." I said relived to Dipper who still had his hands on his head.

Dipper slowly started eating his pancakes. I noticed that dipper wasn't talking much, but I decided to drop it. About 10 minutes passed and Dipper and I were done eating. Dipper and I both thanked Stan for breakfast. Stan paid for our breakfast then we all left the diner and got into his car. I was humming a tune in my head while we were driving to the shack when my gaze came upon Dipper. I was shocked with what I saw. The white and colored part of his eyes were pitch black and the pupil was a bright yellow which seemed to have a faint glow.

I was so shocked all I could manage to say was,

"D-Dipper your e-eyes!"

"What about them Mabel?" dipper said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"They aren't brown. There black and yellow!" Worry and fear instantly spread across Dippers face.

"You're Kidding right?! Please tell me your kidding!

" No sorry Dipper I'm not Kidding. your eyes are black and yellow see for yourself." I said while pulling out a mirror from somewhere in the car and gave it to him. He took it and didn't say anything after he looked. It was like he had confusion and shock written all over his face. The rest of the ride was silent.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Dipper Rushed inside the Shack tugging Mabel's wrist so Grunkle Stan wouldn't see his eyes, because he didn't believe in all the supernatural stuff. Still holding on to Mabel's arm Dipper ran up to the attic and shut the door after.

"Dipper why are your eyes Black and yellow" was the first thing that Mabel questioned.

" I don't know Mabel but I think it has something to do with the deal I made with Bill. Because my eyes changed this morning as well." Dipper exclaimed.

" Okay? what are we going to do about this? Bill still thinks you're dead."

" I don't know Mabel but we could use that to our advantage."

"Yea, I guess your right but what would be our plan?"

" You could summon him."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you have any pointers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really** **late chapter I had a busy weekend/week so far. Here's the chapter. Sorry for being late.**

* * *

"WHAT! No no no I'm not doing that." Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel just hear me out." Dipper said.

" Ok dipper explain. "

I was just thinking... If he did this to me, maybe he can undo it?"

"Well maybe not because you said it yourself he did this to you and plus he tried to kill you."

"Yea... I guess your right. Its just that I don't know what's happening to me and I'm kinda scared about all this."

"Don't you worry Dipper! We'll get through what ever this is with out that stupid triangle guy's help."

"Thanks Mabel I needed that."

" Anytime Bro-bro. And if he comes close to this shack I'll use my GRAPPLING HOOK on him" Mabel yells out pulling out her grappling hook and holding it up in the sky like it was the holy grail.

" Awkward sibling hug?"

" Awkward sibling hug."

They both hugged each other and patted one another on the back saying

" Pat Pat."

Dipper was the first to break the hug. He smiled at Mabel and suggested that we tell grunkle Stan about what was happening to dipper. They both rushed down the attic stairs only to find grunkle Stan watching some TV. He looked over to where Mabel was standing and smiled.

" Hey Mabel."

" Oh hey Grunkle Stan, we need to tell you something."

" Uh sure kid, but where's your brother?"

Dippers face went white with fear.

" Grunkle Stan? He's right beside me. You don't see him"

" Oh no I don't but seriously where is he?"

" Like I said before, he is right beside me how can you not see him?"

" Very funny. But I'm not that blind yet." Grunkle Stan said and turned his head back to the TV.

Mabel was speechless. How could he not see dipper? He was standing right beside me. Dipper interrupted her thoughts and in a low echoey voice that scared the crap out of Mabel,

" Seriously grunkle Stan! Ugh, how can you be so suborn, why cant you just believe what Mabel's saying for once!" but Stan didn't hear him.

Dipper's fingers were stating to turn black the more angrier he got. His eyes were starting to glow a bright yellow. Dipper was becoming more angrier with second that passed. The blackness was at his elbows now even turning his closes black. Dipper feet were beginning to lift up off the ground. Mabel couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her brother was acting like a demon. Without thinking she ran over to where Dipper was floating to try and get him to stop.

By now the inky blackness had spread through out his arms and legs. Scattered over where the black was yellow brick patterns starting to spread out. Dipper wasn't phased by Mabel Trying to shake him out of it he had his eyes on Stan. The black ness was now at his neck. Mabel tried even harder to snap him out of it but no use. Small patches of yellow brick outlines scattered Dippers demonic black form. Then a demonic smile crept on to his face once the blackness had consumed Dipper, he had pointy bleach white teeth. Mabel let go of Dipper and backed away. She was scared of what was floating in front of her. Her brother, but as a demon.

Dipper then charged towards Stan and disappeared once he hit his head. The last thing anyone could hear was Mabel shouting,

"NOOO"!

Then everything went black.

* * *

Mabel woke up to a gray version of the living room of the shack. She realized that it was the mindscape. Her eyes darted around the room only to find dipper Staring baach at her with a smile on his face. He was back to normal no longer in his demonic form. Mabel had a look of shock mixed with fear, then she smiled as Dipper pulled her to her feet. Mabel smiled and then she saw Stan standing a few feet away from them with a very blank look on his face.

" Uh...kid is that you?" Stan asked.

Dipper replied, " Yea Grunkle Stan, it's me

"H-how?"

"I have no idea how this happened to me but I know what started it."

The twins started explaining the deal with bill.

 **Time skip about 10 min.**

"So that's how this all happened Grunkle Stan." Dipper exclaimed cheerfully.

" So let me get this straight, you made a deal with a evil triangle, then died, then came back to life then somehow you got powers? And now we're in this weird place?" Grunkle Stan questioned.

"Yup that pretty much sums it up Grunkle Stan."

"Okay let me just process this for a second,"

Dipper and Mabel just nodded with a slight smile on their faces and backed away far enough that there uncle couldn't hear them.

" I still don't get how we got here. And where is 'here' exactly?"

" Mabel I don't exactly know how we got here, I'm still puzzled on that." Dipper stated.

"So do you know exactly where we are?"

"My guess is we are in the mindscape just because of all the gray surroundings."

" How are we here. Only Bill had brought us here before, unless... You brought us here! I remember now you turned all black with bricks all over you and a creepy voice, then you flew into stans head, and BAM here we are."

"What?!"

"Well, we were going to tell Grunkle Stan that you somehow have powers when he couldn't see you then you went all demonic and then somehow brought us back to the mindscape, then here we are."

"Mabel I know what happened but I just don't know how."

" Oh. Ok so any way how are we gonna get out of this place?"

"I don't know Mabel but we will find a way. In the meantime lets go check on Grunkle Stan."

Mabel just nodded in agreement with Dipper as they started walking to Stan. When they saw him he was standing up looking pretty okay after all this. He still had a lot of questions that kneaded answering but he held them in except one which he would ask , because he wanted to get out of this place. He asked how they would get out of here. Dipper didn't know how. Neither did Mabel until she shot up from her slouched position with excitement.

" Dipper could use his powers, since he brought us here he might be able to bring us back." she smiled as she said it.

" Uh...I Guess I could try" dipper said as he closed his eyes and started to think about leaving the mindscape. No success. He tries a mother time but with a snap with his finger. Surprisingly it worked. The colour began filling the world once again. Dipper was still floating, but it didn't faze Dipper as much as it used to. Dipper spotted Mabel and Grunkle Stan still in their sleeping state where the were before they entered the mindscape. As he floated over to them they instantly woke up. Mabel was instantly up on her feet hugging her floating brother.

" You did it Dipper! You used your powers!"

"Yea I guess I did." Dipper stated confidently.

" So.. You brothers right there? Questioned Grunkle Stan.

" Yup he is Grunkle Stan."

Grunkle Stan nodded with a surprised look on his face but he shook it off and walked away. Probably to go con some tourists.

" Hey Mabel I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind telling Grunkle Stan what I kneed to say because I don't have the ability to tell him stuf?"

" Yea no problem bro bro."

" Thanks Mabel."

"Anything for my bro, now let's go tell Wendy and Soos about you."

Dipper just smiled and floated short I'm Mabel's trail as she rad to the wife shop where Wendy and Soos were working. Dipper side to himself 'this is gonna take forever to explain to them' as he mentally face palmed.

* * *

 **Well there it is. Sorry again for keeping you guys waiting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, favourite and follow. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to say thank you for 1.2k+ views! It means a lot to me considering Its my first story.**

* * *

Mabel was telling Wendy and Soos about what had happened because of obvious reasons. So Dipper Just told Mabel what to say for the most part. Wendy was shocked at first but was eventual okay with this, only asking a few questions but other than that she was kinda excited, but she didn't want to lose her cool so she didn't say anything. Soos on the other hand had a lot more questions which Dipper and Mabel didn't know how to answer.( make your own questions.) Eventually Soos under stood what had happened to Dipper.

Dipper was still getting used to his powers. He could summon an object if he tried really hard but it sometimes doesn't happen, he could even summon a flame in his hand without using a lot of energy so he did it often. He later found out that he wasn't physical anymore. And that he couldn't be seen by other people. He could only speak to them in the mindscape and through Mabel. However for some odd reason he could still talk to Mabel but he couldn't touch her, or anything els for that matter. But Mabel could talk and touch Dipper. Everyone just shrugged it off as being a twin thing.

Dipper still was getting used to no one except Mabel being able to see him. But he slowly started to accept it. He started to gain more control with his powers. Now he could go to the mindscape whenever he pleased but when he came out he ended up useing a lot of his energy. So he didn't do it often. But he could also summon objects with the snap of his fingers. The only problem was that they weren't physical.

Mabel was worried about her brother. To her it seemed that Dipper was sad, and it was her job to cheer him up. Mabel had just hung up the phone and was on her was to the Attic to find Dipper. Once she got up there she saw Dipper floating over top of his bed reading and shineing his black light on the pages on the third journal he had conjured up with his memory. Mabel just went to her bed where Waddles was sleeping peacefully on top. She woke him up and started playing with him. A few minutes passed and Everything was mostly quiet except for the happy sound of Mabel's pig oinking. Mabel was starting to get bored, so she broke the silence by slipping of her bed and walking towards Dippers.

" So... Wanna go on a mystery hunt Dipper?"

Dipper was too deep in thought to notice his sister trying to gain his attention. Mabel decided to ask again, but louder.

" DIPPER!"

Dipper jerked at the sudden loud noise, dropping the journal which proofed out of existence once it got a few inches above his bed.

" Ah! Mabel what was that for!? " Dipper exclaimed while still trying to calm him down.

" You were too busy reading so I yelled at you to get your attention! Any way, wanna go on a mystery hunt,with Soos and Wendy?

" Um.. In not sure Mabel, maybe an other time."

" What?! But Dipper you hardly ever turn down a mystery hunt with Wendy involved too wow you must really be in a funk!"

" Mabel in not in a funk, I'm just not in the mood to so mystery hunting now.

" Well too bad because I already Called Wendy and Soos, and told them to meet us at that tree you found the journal at.

" You did what!?"

" Well what I did was-" Mabel was interrupted by Dipper.

" I know what you did." Dipper shrugged

"So you'll come?"

" Fine I'll come. When are we going?"

Mabel turned to there alarm clock and gasped.

" Right now!"

Before Dipper could say anything he felt Mabel grab his arm. She started running towards the attic door and down the stairs. They were out to the .mystery shack within a few seconds.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Mabel Still Had Dippers wrist when she arrived at the tree. Soos was sitting on a nearby log waiting for them.

" Hello Soos!" Mabel said and Soos perked up.

" Sup ham bone!"

" Hey where's Wendy?"

" I don't know dude. Maybe she changed her mi-"

Soos was interrupted by the sound of a bike bell. Dipper was the first to turn around and he was greeted by none other than Wendy.

"Sup dudes!" Wendy exclaimed while getting off her bike.

She walked up to the tree"W-Wendy you came" dipper Said but then immediately faced palmed because he just remembered they can't hear him. Mabel noticed his face palm.

"Oh hey Wendy I'm glad you could make it." Mabel says happily "And Dipper says Hello by the way."

K"Are you kidding I love going adventuring with you dudes, and Hi Dipper." Wendy answered while glancing over to she thought Dipper was floating.

Even though Wendy couldn't see his face, he was Blushing like crazy. Until Mabel snapped him out of it by showing him the Page of the Journal that Had the Tree on it. He immediately had an idea so he summoned his Blue flame in his hand to see if the flames acted as a black light. Oddly it did. The page on the journal had invisible ink all over it. Some of it was around a staircase surroundings the tree from the base to the middle..

Dipper flew up to the tree and flew around it a few times before yelling at Mabel that this branch looks like a lever. Mabel quickly repeated it to their companions. Wendy was the first to aci on it. She walked up to the tree and stood there for a few seconds before pulling out her belt and she then started climbing the tree. Mabel, Dipper and Soos were all watching as Wendy claimed up the tree to where the odd branch was located at. She took out her axe and hit the branch with a 'bouch'. Everyone gasp as the lever moved and Wendy began to say,

"My Dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it."

Then the tree started to shake and slowly turn. Wendy was struggling until she fell onto a bush. Then the ground began to lower where the bush that Wendy was previously sitting on. Soos and Mabel both grabbed Wendy's arms and pulled her out of the hole. The tree was about a quarter deep in the hole when stairs started popping out leading to a door. Dipper and Mabel both Gave a look before Mabel breaking the silence by saying with Dipper floating by her side,

" Okay guys what ever happens down there we tell no one." Wendy zips her lips and Soos turns his cap backwards. ". Alright now who wants to go first!" Mabel asked with a creepy grin.


	7. Authors note

**So if you are wondering why haven't I been updating, well it's because I have wrighters block. I'm having trouble writing/wording the chapters. I'm still working on the chapters but they will probably come out a later than usual.**

 **I also want to ask a few questions,**

 **1\. Do you want me yo keep you guys updated on the amount of views this story has?**

 **2\. Is there anything you guys want to see i this fan fiction?**

 **3\. Do you guys like the Character pov's in the story, or third person pov**

 **Please post a review and answer the questions if you can please.**

 **Views :1,537**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **I will be posting the next Chapter as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just to let you guys know before the chapter starts, Dipper never went to Wendy's house for the movie. Also he never wrote the letter. And when Dipper uses his powers it costs him more energy since he is still new to being a demon. I just though that that part wasn't clear in the last chapter. And underlined text is thougts. Ok hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper was the first to go down the stairs. Mabel followed close behind him accompanied by Soos and Wendy who followed close behind. Everyone was looking around skeptically until they got to the door at the bottom. With a sly smile on Dippers face he floated through the door. Soos was helping Mabel open the Bunkers door.

Once everybody was inside everyone split up to go explore. Wendy pulled off a metal plate from the wall that said ' **FALL OUT SHELTER'.**

"Well, this is going Over top of my bed." Wendy exclaimed.

Mabel face was covered in caterpillars, after she put her face in a pot.

" My face feels fuzzy!"

Soos was opening random cabinets when he found one with a ton of weapons.

"Wow..!?" Soos exclaimed while scanning the weapons cabinet. All of a sudden his face lit up with excitement. " A Smez dispenser! ...Yes I will have one of your old timey face food!" Soos grabs it and eats one of its candy. " Ew, dusty." He shakes it off and eats another.

Dipper is floating around scanning his surroundings when he saw a shelf with numbered boxes filled with food. Each box was had a year written on it, they were numbered from 2015-2070. There was food for over 60 years. Dipper floated to the ground when he noticed a open can on the floor. He tried picking it up but his hand just phased through it.

" Hey Mabel, I think this can was opened recently!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel came over and picked up the dripping can. She showed it to Soos. He suggested that, "The author might still be alive down here dudes."

" Well if he is still alive I think I know where he might have gone." Wendy says while pulling a old copy of a Gravity falls map off the wall, reveling a open hatch. Everyone crawled in except Dipper. He just hovered through the tunnel. They ended up in a steal room with symbols everywhere.

" Whoa, is this place creepy or what!?" Wendy stated looking at the symbols around the room.

" Not as creepy as Dippers Internet history!" Mabel yelled while pushing Dipper who's foot pushed a button in the middle of the room. Everyone wondered how Dipper could push the button, but there thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzz in the room, then the squares with the symbols on them started to move closer to the middle. Everyone started panicking.

"Haha! It's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face." Mabel says cheerfully. " Wall things! Crazy wall things happening right now

"What's going on Dudes?!" Soos says while pushing on the wall.

" It won't stop!" Wendy says while trying to push the blocks back in.

" Dipper! What do we do!?" Mabel yells at her twin.

" Uh... I don't know...wait, I think I've seen these symbols in the journa before! Mabel grab the journal and start flipping the pages! Dipper announced. Mabel did as she told and started to look through journals,

"Okay...okay, keep going... Wait stop!" Dipper said as Mabel stopped On my way! a page full of symbols. Dipper then summoned his flame so he could see the page properly. To his surprise the flame acted as a black light. There were 4 symbols circled. " Okay everyone push on theses symbols." Dipper said as Mabel turned the book over to face Wendy and Soos who were struggling to push the cubes. They both looked at the book and then turned there heads to look for the four symbols, Mabel included.

" One!"

" Two!"

" Three!"

Everyone yelled out after they pushed the symbols except Dipper who was still look for the fourth one. When he finally saw the figure it was about to be covered up by an other cube. With out thinking he lashed out towards the image. Punching and almost breaking the button. Suddenly the door from the opposit way they came in opened. Everyone has a quick wave of relief wash over them. Before they were interrupted by Mabel's yelling something.

"Run for it!"

Everybody started running towards the exit even dipper who was now on the floor running with the rest of the group. Everyone got out safely except for Dipper who barely made it out of the room. Can't say the same for his vest though, it got stuck in between the blocks of metal.

"Yes! Yes! That was, huh, that was nuts! " Wendy exclaimed happily while lightly punching Dippers shoulder."You ruled back there, man!"

Dipper blushed." Thanks!" Dipper said before he realized what happened.

"Wait wait wait! Dipper... I-I can see you!" Wendy uttered while keeping her gaze on the demon boy, who was pale as a ghost.

"Um d-did you say you could s-see me?!"

" Yea I-I did say that. Dipper I can see you!" Wendy cheered.

" Seriously your not kidding, you can actually see me?!" Dipper questioned

"I'm serious I can see you!" Wendy said.

"Same with me dude! Soos added.

Dipper was speechless. His expression showed shock but on the inside he was extremely excited that someone other than Mabel could see him. He was getting tired of only being able to talk to people through Mabel or in the mindscape. While sitting Dipper tried summoning a flame...and it was successful.

* * *

It took a few minutes for him to get used to walking again but he got the hang of it fairly quickly. Dipper smiled at Wendy, Soos and Mabel who all returned the smile back to him as he got up followed by everyone else. They all start to walk around.

"Get a load of this crazy Surveillance Room." Wendy says.

Soos grabs two beakers and makes a face with them in front of his face.

"check it out dudes!" Soos exclaims.

" Soos, Soos that is hilarious." Wendy tells Soos as he puts the beakers back.

" Hey bro, you forgot your vest." Mabel says as she walks by dipper to go get his vest from the doorway. She got the vest with a bit of pulling. She walked over to her brother and handed him his vest. Mabel elbowed his side. "So about you and Wen-" before Mabel could finish her sentence Dipper interrupted her.

" Mabel there is nothing between me and Wendy!" Dipper said.

" Oh Don't deny it Bro bro I know you still like her." Mabel said with enthusiasm. "Dipper, you should just tell her already. One way or another, you'll feel better afterwards."

"Hey dude come check out this metal closet." Wendy then changes hey voice to a bad impression of a robot. " I am a robot, I have a metal closet. "

"Look Mabel, I can't tell her no mater how much I want to, so just drop it Ok?" Dipper says as he walks towards Wendy who is still in the metal room.

'He wants to tell her but he's scared; maybe he needs a little push. Good idea Mabel! Thanks Mabel.

Mabel runs to her brother who is about to go into the closet. "Brother, I just want you to know something...this is for your own good." Mabel whispers to dipper and pushed him in the metal closet with Wendy closing the door behind him.

" Mabel let us out!" Dipper yells as he pounds against the door.

" Not until you tell her that thing you've been wanting to tell her." Mabel yelled through the door.

" Uh Dipper, what's she talking about?" Wendy asked dipper.

"Um nothing... Mabel's just been eating raw sugar packets again."

" Nom nom... That's besides the point!" Mabel says an she eats some raw sugar packets.

* * *

Wheres the lights in this place?" Wendy questioned as she looks for a switch, but finds a cord. She pulls on it thinking it will turn on a light but it just sprays both of them with water and then a huge gust of air pushes Dipper and Wendy together. Both of them are in a daze until a beep sound is made followed by a voice saying ' decontamination process complete!' There was a door that just shot open reveling a bunch of futuristic containment tubes with a blue green glow emitting from them.

" Who... What is this place?" Wendy said as she walked out of the decontamination room with dipper behind her.

" it looks like a futuristic lab. Maybe the author did experiments down here?" Dipper replied

" what do you think dug all of theses holes?"

"I don't know. But let's hope that we don't find out."

All or a sudden there was a loud screaming heard from one of the tunnels. And a silhouette of a monster appearing I'm the far end of the tunnel Wendy was looking in.


	9. Chapter 8

**Previous chapter**

All or a sudden there was a loud screaming heard from one of the tunnels. And a silhouette of a monster appearing I'm the far end of the tunnel Wendy was looking in.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Wendy screamed and started running to the door they originally came in. Dipper didn't know what she saw so he looked for himself. He was treated with the same silhouette Wendy saw but bigger. It was combing closer. Dipper chased after Wendy who was only a few feet in front of him. Both of them were poundings at the door

"MABEL, LET US IN! There's a monster in here!" Wendy and Dipper yelled.

" Pfft the only monsters are your own inner Demons." Mabel said through the through the door with a slight smirk across her face.

" Dude that is so wise." Soos said.

"We're serious Mabel let us in!" Wendy shouted.

" Not until Dipper tells you the thing he's been wanting to tell you!"

"Dipper just tell Mabel whatever you wanted to tell me so she'll let us out of here!"

"Yeah bro how's the time." Mabel grins.

"WendyI-I...I'm gonna find another way." Dipper says and grabs Wendy's arm and pulls her in to a different tunnel.

"Wait what! Dude where are we going?!" Wendy questioned while trying to keep up with the twelve year old pulling her arm.

"I don't know!" Dipper yells.

Wendy and Dipper stop running to catch their breath. They were now in a much bigger tunnel that is longer with a sharp turn near he end. The floor of the tunnel was scattered with garbage and rocks littered across the sides. Wendy goes to sit down on a nearby rock. Dipper doses the same. They both sat in silence until they heard an monstrous scream followed by a mans voice.

"Stay back you Heinous beast!" says the strange man.

They both get up from the rocks they were sitting on to go see what made the sound. The site before them was a monster's shadow fighting a humans shadow. There was a struggle... The strange man won the battle. He slowly began walking towards Wendy and dipper panting. Dipper and Wendy were very nervous having a stranger walking up to them they were walking backwards, trying to keep a fair distance with the man until there backs were up against the cave wall.

"Well I just ripped out a monsters tongue. The man says while Throughing the tongue to the ground.

"I-ts you!" Dipper said.

"Hurry now, I scared it off, but it will regenerate. I wasn't expecting guests. I've been down here for a very long time. Weeks. Days. Years maybe. I miss orange juice."

" Wendy that's the guy!" Dipper exclaimed happily.

"He's The guy?" Wendy says.

" The guy?"

"I've got like a gillion questions! Why did you write the journals? Who was after you? Why did you build this bunker?" Dipper asks.

"Heh. My boy I'd love to discuss this in time. We have more pressing matters." The man says while leading them to a lab. "It's one of my experiments, a shape shifter. Able to take the form of anyone or anything it sees. It broke free from a cage of solid steel! I've gone half crazy trying to catch the creature alone. But now you're here! Will you help me catch it?!" he finishes.

* * *

"Sure are taking their time in there." Soos said while putting on a lab coat and picking up a brief case. " Hey, do I look smarter with this coat and brief case? I feel like I look smarter..."

"Razzle dazzle! Look at all theses futuristic tubey things! Frozen! Unfrozen! Frozen! Unfrozen!" Mabe says pushing a button. "Hun what's this? Experiment:210. The Shape shifter."

" Dude wait didn't dipper say that there was a monster in there!"

"What I thought he was just joking!"

" DUDE! You know dippers jokes are terrible!"

"DIPPER!" They both ran into the room to try and find Dipper and Wendy.

* * *

"Come in, come in! I apologize for the state of things! I don't get many non mole-people visitors. Now the beast must have some weakness we can exploit. I just wish I had my research on me. But alas, I lost my journals so many years ago."

"Did you say journal?!" Wendy said.

" Dude! I found one of them. It's how we tracked you down here!" Dipper said while he looked into his vest about to grab the journal Then he realized that Mabel had it. "Oh man! I forgot that Mabel has it."

"Thats okay my boy I'm sure we will find another way. Now let's get back to finding out its weakness." The supposed author stated while he went to a nearby table and began to wright down some things of some scrap paper.

"Wendy isn't this great i mean it's the author!" Dipper smiled.

Wendy was resting on one of her knees scanning the ground. She picked up a old can and fear instantly appeared on her face.

"Dipper look!" Wendy said while holding a he can so dipper could see.

Dipper looked at the can to find a picture of the author with a dog posing. Fear sprung open both of there faces. With caution they began to walk towards the exit, but they were stopped when they both felt a hand on their shoulders. They hesitated to turn around, but they did, very slowly. The man was there with a mischievous (I don't care if that's not the right word.) grin apom his face. He turned away from them then blinked sideways and turned his head all the way around and his voice deepened as he climbed up a wall and turning into his true form.

 **" YoUr nOT gOinG AnYwHere!"**

" ahhh!" Wendy and dipper screamed.

" **How do you like my true form?! Go on admit it, you like it."** "The shape shifter snarled at the two.

" Urgh what did you do with the real author?!" Dipper yelled.

" **You'll** **likely never find out! That six fingered nerd hasn't been himself in over thirty years!** "

"We need to get out of here Wendy." Dipper whispers.

"Wendy nods and picks up a can of beans. "Hey body snatcher!" Wendy shouted. " snatch this!"

"... **Hun...?** " The shape shifter said in confusion. As Wendy threw the can the shifter turned into a frog like crature. It shot his tung out towards Wendy who grabbed a metal plate and healed it Back.

When she let go the shifter got a piece of metal into his face. It gave them a chance to escape.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Dipper shouted as him and Wendy dashed out of the room into the tunnels.

The shape shifter dropped from the roof and shifted into a different monster; and started to chase Wendy and Dipper.

* * *

"Oh dude *pant*pant* it's so dark, how will we ever find them?" Soos asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Leave that to Mabel!" Mabel pushes a button on her sweate making it light up.

"um... Dude isn't that a fire hazard!?"

"No! It's fun hazard. Now let me light the way!"

"We're coming for you dudes!"

Wendy and dipper were running when They reached an intersection with three tunnels. Dipper threw a white fire ball down one of the pathways to make it look like there was a flashlight down there. They both hid behind the wall of another path way. Just in time because the shape shifter came he looked in the pathway that dipper to grew the fire in. He screeched and went down that tunnel. Dipper and Wendy continued down the path they were in when they bashed into Mabel and Soos. They greeted each other happily until dipper backed away.

" Wait! How do we know ther not the shape shifter?"

Soos says while pulling up his shirt reviling his stomach." Mabel inspect my shape!"

Mabel pokes Soos' stomach. "poke!"

"Haha do that again!"

"Poke."

" Even better the second time." says Soos while still laughing.

" Yup it's them. Ohmygosh Wendy your bleeding!" Dipper said to Wendy in a concerning tone.

" Relax dude it's just blood." Wendy said

"Well at least let me try and heal it." Dipper then kneeled down and summoned a small blue flame in the palm of his hand and slowly moved it towards Wendy's knee. The blue flames quickly spread around her knee. In a a mater of seconds her knee was completely healed and the fabric of her jeans was mended.

"Wow... Thanks Dipper! How'd you figure out you could do that?" Wendy thanked dipper.

"When I was practicing my magic I figured out I could heal things plus a few other abilities. " Dipper stood up. "We need a plan to stop the shape shifter. Any ideas?" Dipper asked.

"Well, he took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us. I say we return the favor." Wendy says

* * *

"Dipper my boy come out!" The shape shiftermomentarily loses his form but changes back. " I need to speak with you." He turns into a monster with six legs and a huge fist for a head with one big eye. " **REVEILLE YOURSELF YOU SINGLE FORMED HUMAN WEEKLING!"** He smashes his head on the ground as Mabel and dipper walk in talking about the monsters in the journal.

" **There you are. Oh and a new one!"** The shape shifter then starts to turn into Mabel and dipper. **"Should I be one or the other how bout BOTH!"** The shape shifter Then turns into a scary fusion of Mabel and dipper.

" AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,! " Mabel screams, but dipper just grabs her arm and runs towards Wendy and Soos with the shape shifter close on their tails.

They reached the room where Wendy and Soos were standing by a water pipe, dipper yelled out, "Guys, he's coming! He's coming! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!"

Wendy and Soos nodded and started to turn the valve, but nothing came out.

"It's no use dudes its not working!" Soos said.

Everyone began to panic, and the shape shifter took this opportunity to snatch the journal out of Mabels hands with its tongue.

Mabel Was holding on to the journal like a lifeline. "Hey, give tha- ahh! " Mabel was cut off mid sentence when the shapeshifter pulled the journal away from her, but her grip on it didn't give so she ended up getting pulled onto one of its legs. She was face to face with the shape shifter when it turned back to its true form. Mabel fell bit the shape shifter caught her and the journal before she fell to the ground.

He was now gripping Mabel tightly in one of his huge hands with the journal in the other. A flash of blue swooshed by the shapeshifter so head barley missing. Mabel turned her head to look over to where the light had came from. Shock, terror and confusion spilled on to face; her brother was standing in the same spot but he was different.

His clothes were black along with his skin and hair as well an a top hat floated about an inch and a half above his hair. There were faint golden lines starting to appear in some places likes cracks but brick shaped; and they were glowing as they moved across his form. His eyes were like molten gold with a long trail of yellow fire following and teeth pointed like knives . His hands erupted in light blue flames and small bat like wings were showing from behind his back. He was in his more demonic form.

Judging by the look of the outline of his figure he looked as if to be where ing a fancy suit with a tail at the back. He also seamed taller, but that could of been the fact that he was a few inches off the ground.

"ℓḙт Պ⑂ ṧ!ṧтḙԻ ❡✺!" Dipper yelled in a bone chilling, echoing, demonic voice.

 **Authors note**

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been super busy with school and just in general, my finals are coming up and I'm starting to study for them. I've also been sick for the last week and a half... Again so sorry for not updating in like a month. I will not be able to keep a schedule but I will try my best to updat every week.

I also have a quick question ; do you guys want the weird lettering for dippers demonic voice? Please review with your answer

hope you enjoyed the super late chapter


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** ( _part three of into the bunker, hopefully the last...)_

* * *

" ℓḙт Պ⑂ ṧ!ṧтḙԻ ❡✺!" Dipper yelled in a bone chilling, echoing, demonic voice.

* * *

" **And why would I do that?! "**

 **" !ḟ ⑂✺ṳ ᖱ✺ℵ'т !'ℓℓ Պᾰкḙ ⑂✺ṳ!**

 **"Go ahead, and try."** Said the shape shifter squeezing Mabel in his grasps causing a small squeak to escape her lips.

 **" ᾰℓԻ!❡ℏт тℏḙℵ, ⑂✺ṳ ᾰṧкḙᖱ ḟ✺Ի !т "** and with that dipper flew up a bit higher and summoned a blaze in his right hand, and he threw the flame towards the shape shifter. It hit him square in the stomach, he let out a shriek in pain and dropped Mabel, causing her to hit her head on a rock rendering her unconscious.

Wendy ran to Mabel and kneeled down beside her. She moved mabel away from the rock and plopped Mabel's head on her lap. Soos arrived beside Wendy shortly after she got,to was a small trickle of blood coming from a gash from top right of her shoulder. She guessed by the force on how Mabel hit her head they would probably have to go to the hospital after all this was over. Wendy ripped a piece of fabric off her flanel shirt to cover the wound on Mabel's forehead.

While the two were tending to the sleeping Mabel, Dipper was owning the shapeshifter. He was throwing the neon blue fireballs in each hand with a malicious grin plastered upon his face. By now the shapeshifter was lying on the ground in agonizing pain, begging Dipper to stop what he was doing. But the bloodlust was consuming his mind. He wanted the shapeshifter dead for hurting his other half, his sister. For the sake of it he stop throwing the fire to give the shapeshifter some space to breath. The shapeshifter slowly got up and turned into the fake author form he was from earlier.

He locked eyes with Dipper and slowly started to walk towards him. His pace quickened and he was now in s slow run. Dipper lowered himself so he was the same height as the man, he was still a good foot of the ground though. Dipper put one of his hands behind his back and summoned a knife. It had a dark blue handle and a pitch black blade that was about 4 inches long.

When the man was a good foot away from the kid, dipper moved forward stabbing the shapeshifter. As his eyes went wide as his body started to go limp dipper levered him so he wouldn't fall to the ground. A blue aura sour ones the dying man as dipper moved his head ans wintered in his ear,

 **" ⑂✺ṳ'ℓℓ ℵḙṽḙԻ Պḙṧṧ ω!тℏ Պ⑂ ḟԻ!ḙℵᖱṧ, ḟᾰՊ!ℓ⑂ᾰԻḙ ḙṽḙԻ ᾰ❡ᾰ!ℵ!"** Then he pulled out the knife that was dripping a light green slime.

She shape shifter fell to his knees before falling to his side, causing a small cloud of dust to poof from under him. Dipper flashed the knife away before the blackness in his skin retreated and he was left like he was before but his vest and shorts were replaced with a fancy suit. He dropped to the ground to exam his new outfit. His vest and shirt were replaced with a white button-up shirt that had small golden buttons. Over top was a tailcoat that was the same colour as the dark gray bow tie around his neck. His shorts were replaced with dark gray slacks and his shoes were replaced with black flats. Plus he had a small charcoal coloured top hap with a thick gold stripe around the base.

He turned around to face the trio behind him, and was met with the sight on his in conscious sister being heals by Wendy and Soos holding her hand. He rushed over to them and kneeled besides them. He could tell by the looks on Wendy and Soos' face they were a bit scared of what he just did but he just shrugged it off and put all of his attention to Mabel and how to get her safety at the hospital or something.

" D-dipper what do w-we do? Soos asked.

" We got to get her to the hospital, they can help her there." Dipper replied

" Wait dipper!? Can't you just heal her like you did with me?! Wendy questioned with a bit of enthusiasm trailing in her voice.

" Uh… I don't know I don't want to hurt her more then she is, considering that the wound is close to her brain. And pluse I don't think I'll be able to stay physical for much longer I used a lot energy while fighting the shapeshifter."

" Um ok so how do we get out of this place dipper?" Wendy said while lifting up Mabel of her lap and now holding her arms.

" I'm not sure but I might have enough energy to teleport you guys to the hospital... Do you want me to try?" Dipper asked.

" Uh sure anything to get Mabel some help faster." Said Wendy.

" Yeah dude?" Soos said with his hat in his hands looking straight at dipper.

"Alright I'll try to teleport us 4 there but if I'm not there it's because I'm not physical anymore." Wendy and Soos nodded before Dipper snapped hip us fingers causing a small flash to emit from the group as they disappeared.

* * *

 **( bare with me for this part I suck at writing hospital scenes. )**

When they Ened up the hospital just mile dipper said, he was no longer physical, he was sobserving the scene from the mindscape. Wendy and Soos rushed her inside to the front desk, dipper following close behind. There wasn't a person at the desk so they started to go through the hallways until they found a doctor. She had long light brownish blonde hair, blue eyes and a round face.

She rushed to Wendy and took Mabel in her arms. She started to walk towards a open hospital rooms then she stopped in front of the door.

" Are you coming? " the nurse calmly asked the two.

" Uh yeah." Wendy replied. As the nurse and her went inside.

Soos wanted to stay outside the room for reasons he didn't want to mention. The nurse laid Mabel on the bed.

"um, miss?" Asked the nurse snapping Wendy out of her thoughts. "Dose she have any relatives we could call? And what's Her name?" She asked while starting to rap Mabels head wound in gauze.

" yeah she has her Grunkle but I suggest than we wait to call him. And her name is Mabel."

" alright then, do you know what happened exactly …uh... What's your name again miss.

" Wendy, what's yours?"

" Oh my name is Mrs. Pearce, but you can call me Hope . She replied with a small smile. "Now Wendy I would like you to tell me what happened.


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh, I'm not dead! I'm am so sorry I completely forgot about this story. Please don't hate me! I honestly feel like crap for forgetting this for so long. I was planing on updating sooner but I lost interest and I forgot about this fic. I will only be updating once I have a lot of free time on my hands. But please don't count on anything scheduled. I won't be able to pull that off.**

 **Now with a extremely long overdue wait please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ps. Sorry for any spelling errors**

 _This writing is when dippers talking to people in there head through his powers_

* * *

 **Wendy's pov**

( _Oh crap what am I gonna tell her ?!_ ) Wendy _thought_ to herself while trying to come up with an excuse. As she was trying to come up with her excuse, she heard Dipper's voice in her head.

 _"She fell off a tree while climbing "_ Dipper said to her in her head, somehow.

"Well me and my friends were walking in the forest, when we saw a Mabel laying next to a rock with a gash to her head. So that's when we brought her here." Wendy said praying that her story was believable.

"Is that so..." Hope replied while checking Mabel's vitals. "Well then, I get some good new and some bad news what do you want first?"

"Good news."

" Okay. Mabel will be alright she must of hit her head pretty hard so she'll be asleep for a while."

"and the bad news..."

" She has a minor concussion, so she will have to stay here until she wakes up."

"oh okay then. Do you know when she'll be better?"Wendy asked.

" Well my guess is a week and a half Maybe at most."

"WHAT! Oh no! No no no no no Stan is gonna kill me." Wendy said

" who's Stan?"

" oh he's the great uncle I was talking about earlier."

" oh okay. If you give me the number I can call him?"

" okay here it's ( insert number here ).

"Thanks."hope said while she walked out of the room to go call Stan.

Once she was gone, Wendy spoke up " Dipper? You there?"

" _Yea Wendy I'm here."_ Dipper responded after he poked his head through the door

" Wait wait wait, I gotta ask? How are you doing that?"

" _Well, when you were in here with Mabel I tried talking with Soos and this just Well... Happened I guess. And you don't need to talk out loud, I can read your mind; remember. "_

"Oh, yeah, sorry i forgot." wendy responded in her head.

" _Don't worry about it, "_ dipper's voice responded in her head _"why did the nurse leave ?"_

" she went to go call Stan."

There was silence, until Mabel groaned and sat up on the bed.

" Urgh what happened" Mabel said with a groggy tone to her voice. " did I eat too much smile dip again?" Wendy and dipper relaxed at the fact that she was awake then laughed at the girls silliness;even when she just woke up from a traumatic event she can still make everybody laugh. Wendy And dipper both gave her a hug before telling her that she hit her head on a rock after being dropped by the shapeshifter.

" I'm gonna go get soos." Wendy said turning and walking to the door and going out of the room to get Soos.

"Sup hambone! How's your head?" Soos said to Mabel while coming through the door.

" It Hurts a little, but other than that I'm a-okay!" Mabel said while smiling and poking her cheeks.

" But I think I might be imagining stuff, cuz dipper looks like he's in a fancy suite."

" No Mabel, I'm actually wearing a suit..." Dipper told her.

" bro-bro for the record, you look awesome!"

" thanks Mabel "

that moment was interrupted when Hope walked in.

She glanced over to the area that dipper was hovering.

" So Mr. Pines will be here in a few minutes. " hope said a little fast compared to her previous talking speed .

" um excuse me miss, are you okay you look like you saw a ghost?!" Mabel asked the nurse.

" um, yeah I'm fine..." hope then proceed to turn around frantically seemingly looking for something in the cabinets and drawers .

" where is it! where is it!" hope whispered to herself before pulling something out of the drawer; putting it behind her back, and turning around to face the group with a big smile. the kind you use when you're hiding something.

Mabel saw something shiny and silver slimer behind hopes back.

"I think we should get going now. " mabel said a little bit of nervousness present in her voice.

" no , you should stay in here till your Great uncle gets here. " Hope slowly began to move towards where Dipper was floating she got close enough that she was in arm's reach. She brought what she had behind her back. It was a long narrow silver blade that was pointed at the top and rounded at the bottom of the handle. She swung the blade at him, cutting a small gash across his cheek. He hissed and backed away barely having enough time to dodge the next swing. Hope's eyes flashed a light angelic blue before going back to the original colour.

Hope raised her arm above her head with the blade in hand and swung down. Some Kind of demon reflex kicked in as is hand shot up, grabbed Hopes wrist and pulled her hand to her stomach. He stabbed her. Her eyes lit up a bright white light. She screamed as he body slumped as she fell From dippers grasp with a small thump. Dipper looked down and saw 2 enormous shadows of what looked to be wings protruding from Hopes back. The width of the wings were so big that the tips of the shadows were on the wall. Dipper reached up to where Hope had cut his cheek. He felt something warm on his fingers it was wet with blood. Gold blood that is but the skin where the cut was was smooth.

Once everyone recovered from that, They moved out of the room extremely fast going to the parking lot where Stan pulled up just minutes later everyone got into the car. It was a silent ride back to the Mystery shack. Dipper was still trying to make sense of what he just did. Wendy was panicking while trying to come up with a believable explanation. While Mabel and Soos were too tense and scared from the tension that settled in the air to say anything. They all knew what was coming next. And none of them were looking forward for it. Stan was grimacing as he drove down the road to get to the shack.

hope you enjoyed this... and happy new year... 11 days later...


End file.
